wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ThePrimeInvictarus
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Before You Begin Sandbox and Artwork Issue with Recent Article This has to be done each and EVERY time you write up an article. Also, on your categories, you should have plugged in the following: Chimeric Geneseed Imperium Imperial Fists Successors Space Marine Chapters Space Marines Ultramarines Successors 23rd Founding If you are unsure which categories to utilise, please leave me a message directly on [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'my talk page']]. Please DO NOT utilise the 'Featured Article' category, as this is specifically reserved for our monthly 'Featured Article of the Month', which is voted on by our wiki's contributors. If you wish to take part, please join our discord server and go to the #wikia-featured-vote channel..here you'll find the link that will take you to the monthly vote. I would highly suggest you READ our wiki rules and policies, which can be found under the Help button at the top of the wiki. This will ensure that you are abiding by our firmly establish rules and ensure quality control of all articles written by you. Further failure to comply with the establish rules and policies could result in a temporary suspension of your account's privileges. Please read them..abide by them..and all will be well. Thank you for both your understanding, and compliance. Ave Imperator!}} Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Choosing the right copyright disclaimer I noticed you used the GW disclaimer for this image depicting what appears to have originated from a game set in Sengoku/Bakufu era Japan. In this case, we'd want to use the "Fair Use" disclaimer. Using the GW one too isn't a problem, but make sure the right one is there. Use the following formula: If it depicts GW made artwork or other IP, use the standard GW copyright disclaimer. If it depicts something you made, select the Author-Uploaded one. If it depicts something else you found that isnt GW in origin or made by you, use the Fair Use one. These are very important to use, so please ensure you do this. If you don't, it puts us in legal jeopardy and we would have to give you a formal warning. Let me or another admin know if you have any other questions! Thanks in advance! Phrosz, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Content Moderator (talk) 14:12, September 9, 2019 (UTC) One Day Ban for Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Conquistador Art